


Wake Up Kiss

by donnatroy



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Neck Kissing, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Reader wakes Wally up in a very pleasant manner





	

You trace the light freckles that litter his bronze skin, connecting them with your fingers and making your own constellations on his skin. You watch him sleep easy for what may be the first time in months and you smile. This was how it was meant to be.

The sound of his breathing is light and carries through the silence of your shared room. As much as you would like to lie around like this forever, you can’t.

You push yourself up, hovering over him and ducking your head close to his neck. He doesn’t stir at the first few kisses you press on his neck until you start nipping gently. He murmurs as you continue up his neck, eyes fluttering open and smiling when he recognize the sight and feeling of your lips against him.

Wally wraps his arms around you, smiling when you let out an ‘ompf’ as he pulls you on to his lap.

You sit up straight, arms crossed over your chest and a pout setting on your lip when he laughs softly and grabs your hands.

“Don’t stop now.”


End file.
